GermanAgainstSerbs
http://www.stormfront.org/forum/t237521/ Ustasha atrocities against the Serbian a child in the NDH>> Do not forget !!!<< Although the Germans had for years kept the concentration camps, they were still shocked the size of Croatia's war crimes against Serbs.Visits to the Jasenovac concentration camp, German officers were one and all threw up because of the Ustasha barbaric crimes they found the smell and poor hygiene that there ruled on by the Ustasha turned a blind eye, on the contrary they enjoyed it.So Hitler 23rdSeptember 1941.The report called for Poglavnik Croatian Ante Pavelic.Keeping Croatian case Hitler confided to Heinrich Himmler, and the general Leru to Alexander, the German commander of the Southeast Europe.Report Hitler was saved, but firstOctober.After Lerovog report, most of the Croatian army was placed under German command.General Ler is still demanded the removal of Pavelic and setting Mačekovih people in his place.Concerning the request Lerovog, Glajz von Horstenau - Hitler's representative in Zagreb, sent a report which gives the following assessment of the NDH: "When Gen. Ler, in the first place, insisted on the liquidation of the Ustasha shanty, he puts his hands on an infected wound of the Croatian state bodies. Since the beginning of a nasty Ustasha regime was established, with his mad policy of genocide and his crime, has become a symbol of bad government." When Hitler's special representative for the Balkans, Dr. Herman Nojbaher, 1943.began intensive to deal with the Serbian question, first tried to put an end to the Croatian atrocities.In his memoirs, the Croatian Serb massacre Nojbaher says: "The massacre of Serbs by Croats, is one of the cruelest actions of mass murder throughout world history. I experienced that my Ustasha leaders praised as one million Serbs were slaughtered, including babies, children, women and old people." According to reports at his disposal, Nojbaher the number of slaughtered defenseless assessed at 750,000. And famous Italian documents do not say anything better about Pavelic and his country: "I see Pavelic, surrounded by his bandits", recorded in his diary, 25 April 1941st, the Italian Foreign Minister Count Galeaco canola. Italians were scandalized at the Croatian atrocities in World War II, leaving about a not insignificant number of documents.Among the most moving document of the Italian Croatian genocide against Serbs is one letter to General Alexander Luzana Mussolini.Here's the letter: "Duce! My boundless loyalty to you, I hope, given the right to, in something, he departed from the strict military protocol. That's why I'm in a hurry that you describe an event which I, in the previous three weeks, he personally attended. Visiting sreska chair seats, Capljina and Ljubinje (between 60 and 130 km north of Dubrovnik) - find out from our intelligence officers that Pavelic's Ustasha, the previous day, had committed a crime in a village (Prebilovci), and that when it heard about, the surrounding Serbs again to disturb you. I miss the words to describe what I found there.In a large school classroom teacher I found slaughtered and 120 of her students!No child no older than 12 years!Crime is inappropriate and innocent word - it was beyond all madness!Many had cut off the head and lined them at school desks.From the Ustasha rasporenih bowel and intestines pulled out, as New Year's tape, stretch them under the ceiling and the nails entered the walls!Swarm of flies and unbearable stench are not allowed to keep extended periods of time.I noticed a bite into a sack of salt in the corner and appalled found that they were slaughtered slowly Solec their necks!And just when we left the bench in the back he heard the children's wheeze.Send two soldiers to see what it is.Presented as a single pupils, was still alive, breathing with a half-sectioned larynx!Drive my car to poor children in our military hospital, regain consciousness and it him know the full truth about the tragedy. The criminals are primarily referring to the dismissal, the teacher raped by Serb woman (her name is Stan Arnautović) and then in front of the children killed.They raped the girl of eight years.During all this time, singing the coercive Gypsy Orchestra and beat the drum! For our eternal shame, the Roman church - and a man of God, a pastor, in all that participated!The boy, whom we rescued, he quickly recovered.As soon as the wound healed, our negligence fled the hospital and went to his village to seek relatives.We sent a patrol car behind him, but in vain, they found him on the threshold of the house slain!A thousand and little soul in the village no longer has one!On the same day (we discovered later) if the crime at school, the Ustasha were captured another 700 villagers Prebilovci and cast them into the pit or the animal way on the road to the pit killed.Saved only about 300 men: they only managed to break through the encirclement of the Ustasha and villages to flee to the mountains!These 300 survivors stronger than most elite division Pavelic.All you had to lose, they lost!Children, wives, mothers, sisters, homes, property.Even the fear of death released.The meaning of their lives only in feuds, the terrible vengeance of them, a kind of ashamed that survived!And these villages, such as Prebilovci, full of Herzegovina, Bosnia, Lika, Dalmatia. Massacres of Serbs have reached such proportions that, in these areas, and contaminated many water sources.From a spring in Popovo Polje, near the cave in which he dropped 4,000 Serbs, exuded the reddish water, personally I was convinced at that!Italy and the conscience of our culture will fall indelible stain, if, while the time, not distance ourselves from the Ustasha and not prevent us to attribute to support the insanity! " I Mussolini spoke of an absurd intent of the Croatian government to destroy the Serbian minority, as well as what it is about people (Serbs) who for centuries lived in the area. Italian writer Malaparte in his famous book "Kaputt" in the chapter entitled "A basket of oysters," writes eye on the basket full of Serbian children, by the head of the Croatian State Ante Pavelic held at his desk during a meeting with Malaparteom.Malaparteu appalled, which is thought to be in the basket, oysters, Pavelic explained that the children were taken eyes gift of his "brave Ustashi." Italian historian Marco Aurelio Riva cites a number of Italian documents relating to the genocide of staggering proportions.Thus, Colonel Giuseppe Angelini, commander of a regiment Division "King" wrote: "Thousands of Serbs were brutally tortured and blinded, whole families were massacred without distinction of sex and age. The organizers and perpetrators are often celebrated merrily slaughtering the honoring, as in the August 1941. Celebrated the killing of the son of the director of high school in Gospic, which wasthousandths of their sacrifice. " On one occasion the Danube from NDH to Serbia arrived barrel, the barrel that said "The Serbs here are you to jelly, and barrel cut off children's heads, no child no older than 7 years. German, Italian and British sources agree that by the end of the war, Croats killed between 750,000 and one million Serbs, mostly elderly, women and children. Krajina Serbs began fighting for the survival of the 26thJuly 1941.year.The leaders of the rebellion in the Serbian Krajina were a priest and then Duke Momcilo Djujic, Mirko Maric, Lieutenant Mico Lukic, Nikola Drča, Jovo Bogunovic, Major Bosko Raseta, lieutenants and Stojan Starcevic Milan Matic, and others.By mid-August the rebels released most of the Krajina.Ustasha counteroffensive, begun in the 16thAugust, ended with complete failure.In a crucial battle of Kulen Vakuf, 19August, Ustasha Division had 365 killed, 190 wounded and 608 captured, while at the same time killed three Chetniks: Nikola Ljiljak, Milos Obradovic, Nikola Djokovic (Glory to them!) The stunning victory against great furnished Ustasha, Krajina came to the rich warbooty: over 1,000 rifles, 17 machine guns, etc..Trapped Ustasha they let houses.(A grave mistake!) After this, Pavelic ordered an investigation into the causes of large losses Ustashi, led by Vice Marshal Easier."The Ustasha by Ustasha units are exactly the poorly educated soldier, prone to looting and killings outside combat, they are very susceptible to panic and spread the alarming news," reported The lighter then its leader. In the night between May 26and 27July couriers are the news of the beginning of the uprising blown around by Lika, Dalmatia and western Bosnia.The next day, 27July has been declared a revolt against the Krajina Serbs Ustasha.On the same day, the world Sunday, the Serbs from the vicinity of the Serbs, resentful horrible massacres, armed slopes, axes, villas, sickles, picks and sticks, and only at that gun, they went to the Ustasha in Srb.The organizers of the attack on the Ustasha, and therefore for the leaders, were Milos Case, Dane Kalinic and Pero Rajak.The first was a notebook, and the other two gendarmerie sergeants. German Military Commander of Serbia described the February 1943rdSerbian people as a "firm and unshakable, of all the Balkan nations most capable," and the Serb women said they were "proud and inaccessible."Officers Command Southeast constantly saying that "Serbs are the most gifted and most extraordinary element in the Balkans." __________________ 'Rani's son and send in the army, Serbia can not be calm! Should serve and honor the name - let it be a constant struggle!